Signage in the physical environment may indicate specific hazards to specific groups. For example, edge of stair markings or braille signage may be provided for the visually impaired. However, such signage is often not viewable until the user is already very close. Also, such signs are generally shallow in terms of information exchange.
In addition, other hazard indicating signs are lacking in specific detail. For example, a sign may indicate an electrical hazard at the entrance to a space, but this does not give any detail on the exact location or nature of the hazard.
Machine readable symbols with data encoding already exist in many fields. For example, bar codes, or data matrix symbols for mobile phones. However, explicit action is usually required by the user to interpret and act on the symbols.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.